Rings with a toothing are used for example as components of large gearings and large roller bearings for cranes, tunneling machines, or wind power plants.
During the fabrication of such rings, usually a seamless rolled ring blank is at first formed by means of a ring rolling method. The ring blank is heat treated as a single piece, in order to improve the strength properties of the material. After the heat treatment by heating, quenching and tempering, the toothing is then generally introduced by means of a metal cutting process.
This method of production of rings with a toothing has worked quite well. However, it has been found that in the case of production of rings with a toothing having teeth with a significant tooth height may result in larger deviations of the mechanical properties in the region of the tooth base as compared to the tooth tip. In particular, the strength in the region of the tooth base may be significantly reduced.
Thus a need exists to increase the strength in the region of the tooth base.